


Broodmare

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [5]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a new proposition for Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broodmare

“I’ve got an important question for you,” said Scott when Louisa rode up to him with the lead rope for Atlas.

“Please stop kidnapping Isabel’s horse,” said Louisa. “And what is it? Because I’ve already told you, I’m not doing anal.”

“It’s not that but it’s to do with sex,” said Scott.

“I’m listening,” said Louisa.

“Well, see, my daddy wants us to have heirs,” said Scott. “And the first one to have an heir gets… the family estate.”

“Uh huh. And, what, you want me to be your broodmare or something?” asked Louisa.

“Basically, yeah,” said Scott. “So, how ‘bout it?”

“What do I get out of it?” asked Louisa. “It puts me off work for a year. You can have the kid, though, I don’t care.”

“Mothers get attached to their babies,” said Scott. “I know that. But you can have part of the estate as well. Because my daddy wants legitimate heirs, so I’d have to marry you. You can have that in the marriage agreement.”

“What if I marry you and then divorce you?” asked Louisa. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Would that still count? Because I like my job.”

“Honestly, I don’t care,” said Scott. “You know that there’s no love between us. It’d just be one of those paper-signing deals.”

“Uh huh. We just fuck,” said Louisa. “But I wasn’t asking for your sake. If I marry you, then get pregnant, then have the kid, then divorce you, does that still count as having an heir in your daddy’s eyes?”

“I dunno. I guess,” said Scott. “Yeah, you see that in wealthy families all the time.”

“Good luck getting your brothers to be okay with having a whore as the mother of the heir,” said Louisa. “Discuss it with your daddy first.”

“He’ll wanna meet you,” said Scott.

“That makes sense. Breeders need to know the mare’s build and history and everything before they breed her,” said Louisa.

“Well, he’s right inside,” said Scott. “Go get some honey from Pamela after you return Atlas.”

Louisa did so and walked into the Buttergood mansion with Scott, feeling a little nervous. She’d changed her clothes, too, into a sensible purple blouse and pale blue jeans that showed off her curves nicely.

Scott stood in front of an ominous wooden door near the top of the house and knocked on the door.

“Daddy, it’s me, Scott,” said Scott. “I’ve got some honey for you.”

“Enter.” Though the man was surely frail, his voice still held great power. Louisa stepped into the room after Scott, and then stayed close to him as he inched around the bed. Valdemar was thin and frail, thinning white hair covering a pale scalp, and his bones were very visible through his skin.

“Hi, daddy,” said Scott.

“Who’s this trollop?” asked Valdemar, looking directly at Louisa.

“I’m Louisa,” said Louisa. “Nice to meet you.”

“You’re the whore that my son keeps bringing home, aren’t you?” asked Valdemar. His eyes roamed over her, and he licked his lips. “You’ve got good taste, boy.”

“Well, I’m glad you approve, daddy,” said Scott. “Because she’s going to be the mother of the heir if you allow that.”

“My only rule is that the child must be legitimate,” said Valdemar. “Though you’ve chosen well. Good hips. Gorgeous breasts.” He licked his lips again, and Louisa waited for him to ask. “She clean?” Well, that wasn’t the question that she’d been expecting.

“Well, I’ve been barebackin’ her for a while now so yeah,” said Scott.

“She’s not pregnant already, is she?” asked Valdemar, casting her an accusing look.

“No, she’s got this thing,” said Scott.

“It’s called an IUD,” said Louisa. “Protects against pregnancy. I’ve had all my shots and whatnot, and I always make sure that my customers are clean.”

“And this IUD thingy,” said Valdemar. “Can you get rid of it?”

“Yes,” said Louisa. “And then we can start trying right away.”

“Alright then,” said Valdemar. “If I wasn’t so frail I’d try you out. But you look good and my son clearly thinks that you’re a good choice. But when you marry him, I don’t want you to take our money and go.”

“I get more than enough of that from my job,” said Louisa. “Your money is safe.”

“Except for your payment,” said Scott. “We’ll discuss that later, of course.”

“Well then, hurry up,” said Valdemar. “Marriage licenses take a while, and I’m not getting any younger.”

“Is it alright if we get married, have the kid, and then have a divorce?” asked Scott, looking to his father.

“All the other big families do it all the time,” said Valdemar. “Think you can stop your whoring while you’re married to my son, whore?”

“I’ll remain faithful to him until I can get back to work after the birth,” said Louisa.

“Very good. But when I recover, I want you to service me too,” said Valdemar.

“Alright,” said Louisa. Valdemar cackled.

“I look forward to my other sons hearing about this,” he said. He looked every bit the evil old man, and it was all Louisa could do not to laugh.


End file.
